kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Paula
Paula (ポーラ, Pōra) is the maid and a dear friend of Elizabeth Midford. Characteristics Paula has pale skin with dark brown eyes, having her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Ordinarily, she wears a berdundy dress with a white apron atop; except publicly, she wears herself a brown coat, a black hat, and gloves. Paula is notable for being easygoing and carefree. Elizabeth describes her as someone who is always being happy, radiant, and never worries, traits that make her envious of her.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 She takes the role of Elizabeth's maid and confidante, and she works hard to keep Elizabeth happy. She is exceedingly loyal to her and thinks highly of Ciel Phantomhive, expressing approval for their engagement, as she finds them to be "utterly adorable." Manga Synopsis Ship Voyage In Elizabeth’s flashback, it is shown that Paula was the one who told Elizabeth about the Phantomhives’ deaths. After Ciel returns, Elizabeth shows her new heeled shoes to Paula. The latter then helps Elizabeth get dressed and notices that she has grown taller. This makes Elizabeth sad. Paula immediately says that she is still very cute, but Elizabeth refuses to wear her new shoes, opting instead for flats. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 10, 14-15 Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope With Ciel's birthday coming up, she accompanies Elizabeth to the Frost Fair, in an attempt to find him a good gift. She finds bells, which she finds cute, but Elizabeth dismisses them. Elizabeth ends up purchasing a Noah's Ark toy from a shady dealer, who tells the customers that it is an original from Ciel's Funtom Company, only three of which were made. However, back at the Midford manor, Elizabeth's father identifies it as a fake, causing her to break it in rage. Paula tries to cheer her up, but is dismissed. However, inside the ark, Elizabeth finds the Shard of Hope ring, which she decides will be Ciel's present. The day before Ciel's birthday, Paula and Elizabeth go to the Phantomhive manor. However, Elizabeth notes that the ring she broke earlier is fixed, takes the present back, and the two leave as quickly as they arrived. On their way back, they get stuck in traffic, and while Paula is looking out the window, Elizabeth takes off. Paula tries to find her, but cannot, so she calls the Phantomhive house and informs Sebastian Michaelis that Elizabeth is missing. After Elizabeth has been found, on the morning of Ciel's birthday, Paula is seen celebrating his birthday with Elizabeth and the Phantomhive household, using her bells to bring cheer to them. Conspiracy and Revenge After Ciel's revenge has been enacted, she is seen telling Elizabeth that the London fire has been put out, but that she has no news of the Phantomhive household. She makes Elizabeth a ring out of a dark blue flower in an attempt to cheer her up. Trivia *Out of all of the characters who appear in both the anime and manga, Paula is the only who appears in the anime before the manga.Her anime debut, episode 10, was in December 2008. Her manga debut, chapter 58, was in June 2011. * Paula purchased bells at the Frost Fair, which she has a tendency to ring while saying, "jingle, jingle, jingle" in an attempt to make others around her happy. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Midford Household